Love Calling Earth
by Bramblerose Knotwise
Summary: 3x4 songfic using Love calling Earth by Robbie Williams. Quatre has left Trowa after an argument and they haven't seen each other for years until Trowa recives a mysterious e-mail Please R&R!


LOVE CALLING EARTH  
  
Three years. Three long, endless years.  
  
It seemed odd that considering how long life was, three years was nothing,   
practically insignificant.   
  
But for Trowa, it was the longest time in his life.  
  
~ This is love calling earth..... Do you know how much it hurts? ~  
  
It was just an argument. A stupid meaningless argument had caused his only   
love to disappear from his life. And it was himself that had driven it away.  
  
He knew he'd hurt Quatre. The perfect creature he'd called his lover was so torn   
by his own departure, although he'd put up such a defiant expression when he'd   
said goodbye.  
  
Goodbye. Such a short word for all the pain it had caused when Quatre had said   
it to Trowa. That rainy night when he'd packed his belongings and stormed out of   
the apartment, never to be heard from again.  
  
~ I didn't die overnight..... In the wind I had candle light ~.  
  
Trowa had laughed mockingly when he'd said that, saying he'd back once he'd   
been twice around the block. He'd come crawling back to him, begging for   
forgiveness.  
  
But he never did come back. Quatre's own stubbornness had kept him going,   
driving him further and further away from his heart-broken partner.  
  
~ I'm controlled by my fear.. And all the voices in my head that I can hear. ~  
  
Trowa knew Quatre too well. They were soul-mates, destined to be together,   
never to be separated. They could feel each others emotions, and the   
atmosphere of that horrible fight had destroyed him. He couldn't stand that two   
people who loved each other so much should be yelling such abuse at each other.  
  
~ Please don't hurt me... ~  
  
The broken picture frame still lay on the wooden floor of their apartment. Trowa   
would stare at it for hours, but didn't dare to touch it in case he lost even more   
of what was gone already.  
  
~ How do I learn... To give love and be loved in return... ~  
  
Most of the time, he couldn't see the picture inside it, his tears would blind him.   
He insisted it was for the best. The happy picture of Quatre and himself the last   
Christmas they'd spent together, arms linked and both grinning like a couple of   
idiots, stung him so much every time he saw it that he had to turn away.  
  
~ If this is heaven I'm falling.... I'd rather jump and run away, than see it burn.   
~  
  
The night was the worst time. He couldn't stand the loneliness that plagued him,   
every time he'd reach for his angel beside him in his bed, but find him missing.  
  
~ I feel I could die.. Before I sleep I kiss your cheek and say goodbye.... ~  
  
He couldn't even escape by waiting for missions. The hypnotising graphics on his   
laptop failed to staunch the need for love that he felt.   
  
And he lost all hope.  
  
~ I'm so sorry... Please don't hurt me.... ~  
  
So of course, when a message from space reached Trowa, he blankly accepted it,   
believing it to be junk mail from some company designed to purposely annoy all   
and everyone.   
  
But the message snapped him out of his trance and sent his otherwise dead   
brain-waves sky-rocketing.   
  
~ This is love calling earth, do you know how much it hurts? I didn't die over   
night, in the wind I had candle light. ~  
  
~ I'm controlled by my fear and all the voices in my head that I can hear. ~  
  
~ I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me. ~  
  
Trowa's lips could only form one word.... a word that he had longed to hear for   
the last thirty six months.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
He must have read the somewhat jumbled message several times before he   
realised it was telling him to be at Tower Platform at 11:00 pm.  
  
He looked up at the clock situated on the wall. It read 10:45.  
  
~ If you could see me through my mothers eye, then would you begin to   
realise.... ~  
  
In a crazed panic, he leaped from his seat and raced from his apartment, his long   
stride taking him quickly through the crowded city.  
  
"Hold on Quatre, I'm coming for you."  
  
The platform was practically empty when he reached it, the last train gone,   
leaving Trowa alone, again in the dark.  
  
But he knew it was him as soon as he felt his hand on his shoulder. The memory   
of his own warmth that they'd shared came flooding back into Trowa's mind as   
soon as they made contact.  
  
And the sound of his voice let him know that he'd come back for him, for definite.  
  
"I missed you Trowa."  
  
He spun around to face the beautiful, angelic boy he'd fallen in love with, smiling   
back at him.  
  
~ All the places I have ever been.. Have scared me half to death or somewhere   
in-between. ~  
  
For a few silent moments, the two beings just stared into each others eyes, tired   
blue into tormented green, so different, yet so similar.  
  
Trowa could do nothing then but to fling his arms around Quatre's neck and cry   
the grief he'd had for his only companion, into his soft blonde hair that he'd   
missed so much.   
  
But his grief was now replaced with happiness. The platform melted away and   
now only Quatre and Trowa existed in their own world sculpted by their own   
minds.  
  
Their bond was too great. They could never be separated forever, and Quatre   
promised they would never be apart again.  
  
Quatre realised they couldn't live without each other, and had come back   
searching for his love. The loneliness had driven him insane and knew he needed   
Trowa as much as he needed him.  
  
For a long while, the pair said nothing. They didn't need words to show each   
other what love they felt. Eventually, Quatre took hold of Trowa's hand and   
whispered into his ear....  
  
~ I'm so sorry..... please....... ~  



End file.
